Takeru's Secret
by Kontradiction
Summary: There's something about T.K. that the other digidestined don't know about. Contains crossdressing, shounen-ai/yaoi - aka Daikeru/Takesuke and Taito. **COMPLETE**
1. Prologue

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
A/N: Okay, I've read a ton of fics about Yama crossdressing, and Davis, hell I've even read a couple about Ken and Tai, but I've yet to come across a fic where T.K. crossdresses, but I stole my friend Dave's walkman and I was listening to it in History, and the song just totally fit T.K. So here it is. My first serious T.K orientated somewhat angsty story.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a nice day. The kind of day when little boys were out playing in the sandpits and little girls were going shopping with their mothers. It was the kind of day when it was impossible to get lost, because bad things just didn't happen. It was one of those days when everything went perfect for everyone.  
  
Takeru looked around, and hesitantly reached out to touch the dress. It was smooth and slipped through his fingers like… well he didn't know what it was like, but it was nice. Takeru smiled, it was pretty, a sort of bluey colour, cute. He'd done this before, looking at dresses. Matt had been with him. The older boy had told him it was wrong, that only girls liked looking at dresses. At the time he'd been running his hand along a very pretty pink dress.  
  
"Would you like to try that on dear?" An elderly voice enquired  
  
Takeru looked up at the old saleswoman and guiltily dropped the dress, trying to look as if he hadn't been looking at it. The woman laughed,  
  
"It's a lovely make, I brought one just like that for my granddaughter. She's a blond, like you dear, same colouring and everything. You'd have to be about the same age, how old are you dear?"  
  
"S..seven," Takeru stuttered.  
  
The woman smiled, "Your very brave being here all alone. Where's your mommy?"  
  
Takeru didn't have a clue where his mother was, so he did the only thing he could in that permission, he lied, "She's just over there looking for my birthday present."  
  
The woman smiled, nodded, and quickly grabbed the dress,  
  
"Now dear, you come try this dress on, and if it looks good your mother can buy it for you for your birthday."  
  
Takeru blushed and bashfully followed the woman to the change room.  
  
~~~  
  
It was strange wearing a dress. The material felt silky against his skin, but he felt sort of… naked without any pants. He spun and the skirt of the dress flared out. He grinned, and looked in the mirror on the door. It was a mean thought that occurred to him then, but certainly a true one, 'I look better in a dress the Hikari ever did.'  
  
With that thought in mind he stepped out, still feeling a little underdressed. The saleslady beamed,  
  
"Oh you look absolutely gorgeous. Your mother must be so pleased to have such a beautiful daughter…"  
  
Takerus world stopped still, 'She thinks I'm I girl? She thought I was a girl… That's why she was so nice to me!'  
  
Takeru smiled, "Yeah, she's always saying how great it is to have a daughter." He invented. He allowed himself an inner smirk, he was getting rather good with this whole being economical with the truth deal.  
  
Suddenly Nancy looked over, back from wherever she'd been, and Takeru felt the colour drain from his face, 'She going to kill me….' He thought, unable to look away from his mother. Instead Nancy smiled wistfully and he heard her remark,  
  
"I wish I had a daughter." And then she had disappeared again, same as always when he went shopping with her.  
  
"I'd better go, my mommies taking me for an ice cream." Takeru fibbed inventing an excuse to return to the change room.  
  
The elderly lady smiled benevolently, "I don't know what she's thinking, with a figure like yours you'll want to be careful what you eat. Girls aren't like boys you know. We have to watch what we eat."  
  
Takeru laughed nervously, "Of course." He agreed and then as fast as possible went to the change room, on a whim he questioned the price of the dress,  
  
"$25 sweetling, you tell your mother that okay?"  
  
Takeru promised that he would and ran out of the store. None of the milling crowd even gave him a second glance, after all, he was only a somewhat feminine looking boy. It was pretty girls people liked to look at. 


	2. Chapter 1: Androgony

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
A/N: Sheesh. Took me ages to get this done… Sorry Minna-san. I've been kinda busy, trying to balance my homework, social life and writing. But I'm not going out tonight, and I took the day off school, so I'm doing some writing… instead of the mountain of French homework I should be doing…  
  
Chapter 1: Androgyny  
  
~10 years later~  
  
"Hey sweet thing," Toji said, sliding an arm around Takeru's slender shoulders with the familiar ease of long acquaintance.  
  
"Toji." Takeru greeted flatly, peeling the arm off his shoulders.  
  
"Heard you had a wet dream about me last night[1]," The older boy began.  
  
"Yeah, I dreamt about you naked and pissed myself laughing."  
  
Toji's face fell, "You never say anything nice to me 'Keru. I'm always nice to you."  
  
Takeru pursed his lips, "That's debatable."  
  
Toji pouted, "So how about a date cutie? I'll settle for a kiss…"  
  
Takeru slid off his seat, "You know the answer to that."  
  
Toji leaned forward "One of these days 'Keru-chan."  
  
"Nice to see you back here 'Keru anyway. You planning on using the pole tonight?" The bartender broke in before Toji could press any further.  
  
Takeru shrugged, "Maybe. Who else is here tonight?"  
  
"Quat and Duet are working the bar. Duet might sing later."  
  
Takeru nodded, "Any of the other girls working?"  
  
"Shin's taken drudge duty, so you'll be dancing on your own."  
  
"Alone?" Takeru said, his voice wavering almost indiscernibly.  
  
"'Keru, you're the best dancer this club has. You're beautiful, you're sexy, you're the best looking woman in the whole joint. Now get up there and dance."  
  
Takeru blushed, "Hai…" He pulled himself onto the bar, ignoring the stares and catcalls his tight leather hotpants and boob tube brought.  
  
Without even waiting for a new song to begin he began to dance, strutting up and down the bar, overlooking the fact that he was being groped by half the men sitting at the bar.  
  
//With your cherry lips and golden curls  
  
You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past them//  
  
Takeru grinned and spun as he reached the end of the bar and bent to kiss the man in front of him teasingly, enough to interest them but not enough to make them actually believe he was interested in them.  
  
He spun back up and danced across the bar, using the pole to great effect. He carefully manoeuvred himself so he was perfectly positioned to please the crowd, then stole another kiss from the closest guy.  
  
He pulled away, grinning mischievously and met the adolescents dark brown eyes with his own deep blue. His heart skipped a beat as recognition flared in those deep brown eyes…  
  
'Daisuke' Takeru realised, 'Oh fuck!' He pulled himself up and danced back over to the pole, hoping he wasn't blushing as badly as his cheeks were burning. He snuck another look over at Daisuke only to see the boy staring back at him, lust glazed eyes, blissfully unaware of who he was. Takeru breathed a sigh of relief, and found another customer to skilfully seduce.  
  
//In your hot pants and high heels  
  
They could not believe that such a body was for real//  
  
He could hear the gasps and pants from various males as he walked past. He wondered, not for the first time what the men would say if they knew he was a guy, what Daisuke would say. Takeru tried to concentrate on dancing. He really didn't want to think about the fact that he'd just kissed his best friend.  
  
His best friend who just happened to be straight.  
  
His best friend who just happened to be going out with Takeru's ex- girlfriend Hikari.  
  
His best friend who had just cheated on Hikari.  
  
Takeru felt himself getting angrier as he looked over to see Daisuke still staring at him lustfully.  
  
'Motomiya Daisuke… you may be my best friend, but you just cheated on the most wonderful girl in the universe, and for that you're going to pay. We'll see just how far you'll go, and then Hikari-chan's going to find out all about this.  
  
A/N: Okay, Sorry this is so short… but I'm sort of busy, and I wanted to get this out. I'm going off to get smashed with my friends! Have a great Easter people. Luv y'all. And review. Please? I was so happy by the number of reviews I got for the first chapter, cos I never get lots of reviews.. so more if possible?  
  
Anyway as to everyone who reviewed  
  
Reenimon, I know, I figured if Matt and Tai and Ken and Davis could crossdress why not T.K.? LOL. Anyway, I always thought T.K. would look adorable in a dress. Thanks a million for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
never*gonna*get*it, yes, I did make T.K. older. I just can't have a crossdressing 7 year old. The prologue was just to sorta set the scene.  
  
Lil Gracey, I'm actually not a huge fan of Takesuke/Daikeru, but it really fit for this fic, so yes I think I'll do that. Maybe. It's also got a few Daikari, Takari hints as well… So I don't know what'll happen there. I don't want to be mean to Kari… again.  
  
Sapphire Goddess, T.K. does need to lose the hat/helmet. But I guess it's a good disguise. Thanks for the review, I so love getting reviews!  
  
Syenite kai, I like lil' girly Takeru… he's so fun to play with. Thanks a ton for the review. I love your fics by the way they're so awesome…  
  
Digistar, Glad you liked. I liked that line too. I've got to quit bashing Kari so much, considering she's my favourite digi chick.  
  
AngelicMouseGirl, Um thanks… I think… ^_^ No I think it's weird too and I'm writing it. I hope you read/enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ja~  
  
----------------------- [1] ::Giggles:: As pathetic as that is, I've actually had that pick-up line used on me… I replied much the same as Takeru. 


	3. Chapter 2: Dance With Me

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
A/N: Good god, it's been ages. I actually very seriously considered giving up on this fic. I lost all inspiration for it, and I got caught up with doing homework, living life and writing fics I actually had inspiration for.  
  
I just found this sitting on my hard drive, decided I shouldn't be lazy, since I'm on summer vacation, and tried to write something new.  
  
Chapter 2: Dance with Me  
  
Takeru used the bar to twirl down as the song finished, ignoring the cheap feels he was copping as various men seated around the bar stuffed money, condoms and phone number into his bra and hot-pants.  
  
When he'd first started working at the club the mens actions had not only disturbed him, they'd also alarmed him. It had taken Gendo, the owner of the bar, hours to calm him down. It had only been when Gendo had assured him that he didn't have to sleep with anyone to keep the job that he'd managed to relax and start having a good time with the job.  
  
He supposed he was probably perverted or sick or something like that for enjoying dressing up in women's clothing but, even now, he enjoyed the looks.  
  
At 19 and a half Takeru still wasn't anything special when he dressed casually. His blond hair was fairly short, his blue eyes cute, but not exceptional. He was more effeminate then most guys, but if he walked down the mall in jeans and a nice shirt he wasn't likely to win any beauty contests.  
  
When he dressed for work it was an entirely different situation.  
  
//It seemed like rainbows would appear  
  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear//  
  
He'd seen the way people looked at him. Maybe he wasn't anything special normally, but when he decided to go all out, he could make the world a better place just by existing.  
  
And that was all Takeru had ever wanted or needed. To be beautiful and wanted and needed. Because it was worth the potential embarrassment just to be pretty for a single moment.  
  
It was all worthwhile.  
  
Takeru's eyes swept back to gaze at Daisuke. Even if his best friend found out, it would still be worthwhile.  
  
It was worth it just to have Daisuke look at him as if he was something special  
  
//Because you looked just like a girl  
  
Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast//  
  
Even if Daisuke only thought he was something special because he looked like a girl.  
  
That was a sacrifice Takeru had long since learnt to make.  
  
Another song started. Takeru looked over at the bar. He could see a pair of brunettes, soldiers from the look of their uniforms, flirting with Duet and Quat while the two tried not to blush.  
  
Shin was still working in the kitchen so there was no help from that quarter. He looked at the crowd and once again met Daisuke's eyes.  
  
Shrugging he strode along the bar to where the boy was standing and held out a hand,  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
The redhead hurriedly scrambled onto the bar, eyes wide, but grin wider.  
  
"Hi!" The boy exclaimed sweetly his brown eyes alight, "I'm Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
Takeru smiled back, the boys smile making his stomach flutter uncomfortably, "I'm 'Keru. Nice to meet you Daisuke."  
  
The boy tentatively reached out to rest a hand on Takeru's hip, "So, what do I do? I'm not a brilliant dancer."  
  
Takeru smiled, "Follow my lead."  
  
He pulled the redhead closer, then, began to move, using the beat as a guide.  
  
Daisuke smiled, his eyes never leaving Takeru's own as he tried to mimic the blondes dance-moves.  
  
Takeru tried to ignore the churning feeling Daisuke's proximity was causing him to experience, but for some reason he was starting to think he might have made a mistake when he decided to test his best friends commitment to Hikari.  
  
There was something in Daisuke's eyes, a look that Takeru had never seen in them before, at least, not when the brunette was looking at him. And despite himself, Takeru was very much beginning to enjoy having that look directed at him.  
  
Takeru pushed his feelings to the back of his mind, for now all that mattered was that he was dancing, and he was free to be beautiful.  
  
A/N: Short but kinda sweet. Don't expect anymore for a while. This was hell to churn out. However, I'm a sucker for reviews, so if I get lots of reviews before I start year 12, I'll probably work on writing more. But once I'm back at school, I'm gonna be working hard to get the grades I need. Anyway, I loved all you guys reviews, that's why I wrote this y'all know? And, to answer the questions... Shinigami, erm lots of questions, and I'm Dria by the way, K-chan's my co-author: We shared this account a while ago until I got a new one, so I tend to forget about my stories on this account. Tehe. Anyway, you're right. Toji's pick up lines are really bad, and I did steal names from other animes. I wanted to see how many people would actually pick it up *grins* Well I'll probably make this a Daikeru, hell its well on its way, I prefer Kensuke personally but it wouldn't fit. Also, I don't see Dai as acting out of character, T.K. has assumed that Dai will cheat, but so far all Dai has done is stare lustfully after what he thinks is a really hot pole dancer and danced with him but T.K. was the one who kissed him, and he's a guy. guys can't say no. And if we all considered that cheating then my boyfriend would be so dumped. I've always seen Dai as being ruled by his emotions (LUST LUST LUST) so the deal is that he's just lusting after T.K. at the moment. I'm not sure whether T.K. is gay, or bi, or what, and I don't think he's thought about it much. He does what he does because it's what he's expected to do, plus it pays well. Geez it took a while to answer all your questions ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Cherry Lips

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
A/N: Inspiration has struck *hugs her brand new discman*. I found my old CD with this song, and figured I should write more. *Gulp* I haven't given up on this story, I don't think any of you are as shocked as me.  
  
Chapter 3: Cherry Lips  
  
Daisuke's lips were slightly parted, and he was panting as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Wow, 'Keru, that was... incredible." The boys brown eyes darkened as his gaze slipped from the blonds sapphire eyes to his glistening lips. Takeru unwittingly closed the distance between them, lost in the song and the lie that was his life.  
  
Daisuke's tongue pried his lips apart as the redhead deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in the blonds hair while the blonds hands slipped down to clasp in the small of his back.  
  
The two pulled apart as someone cleared their throat and Daisuke's hand flew to touch his still tingling lips, his eyes fixed on the blond. Kissing Hikari had never felt like that.  
  
Takeru struggled to catch his breath, his eyes glued to his best friend and his heart pounding.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen," He whispered hoarsely, Hikari was the only girl he'd ever loved, and he'd just fallen deeply in lust with her soon-to-be financée  
  
"Tell me you felt it too?" Daisuke asked, his voice desperate.  
  
//It seemed like rainbows would appear  
  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear//  
  
Takeru finally pulled his eyes away, "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.  
  
"That... kiss. It was the most intense thing I've ever experienced!"  
  
"I'm an exotic dancer Motomiya, I'm supposed to make it good. And you're supposed to know when to let go."  
  
Takeru turned and slid off the bar expertly, "Please don't go all stalker- ish, I'd hate to have a paying customer thrown out."  
  
Daisuke turned and jumped off the bar on the opposite side to the blond, his mind in turmoil.  
  
That kiss had been the best thing he'd ever experienced, he'd been having doubts about his sexuality, ever since Taichi-sempai, Hikari's older brother had come out of the closet.  
  
He'd always thought that the older boy was very good looking in a vague 'I want to look like that when I grow up' kind of way.  
  
And then there'd been Yamato. Everyone said Yamato looked like a girl, so Daisuke had rationalised his attraction to the older blond simply as confused attraction.  
  
He'd chased Hikari for years. She'd been the girl he couldn't have, but because he was in love with a girl, he couldn't be gay.  
  
When Hikari had said yes he'd been ecstatic, but lately he was finding it harder and harder to focus all his interest on her.  
  
He knew she was pretty, he loved her, he had for years, but in terms of raw lust, well, he was more turned on by Ishida Yamato, and that was really starting to worry him.  
  
His gaze flickered back to 'Keru, but he'd just fallen in love with a beautiful blonde FEMALE pole dancer. That made him straight. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
//Because you looked just like a girl  
  
Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast//  
  
Well, nothing except telling Hikari that a pole-dancer he'd only just met had changed his mind about dating the girl everyone knew he was planning to marry.  
  
Daisuke's head fell into his hands, it felt like the blue-eyed siren had cast some sort of spell on him.  
  
"Fuck," He whispered softly, "I'm absolutely fucked."  
  
Takeru winced as he overheard Daisuke's words, they seemed to echo his own feelings so precisely, he'd just fallen for the one guy he had sworn he'd never want.  
  
Beautiful, charming, sweet, often daft, always gorgeous Daisuke Motomiya. His best friend, his rival, and Hikari-chan's boyfriend.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya is straight, and I am not interested in him, or anyone. A relationship would just make my job a whole lot more complicated."  
  
His blue eyes settled on the redhead and he sighed in despair, echoing the boys earlier words.  
  
"I'm absolutely fucked."  
  
A/N: Oh god, another chapter, what the hell am I on? Are you guys as scared as I am. This is a first for me! A whole new chapter. A very, very short chapter, but a whole new one nevertheless. This chapter is dedicated to Hailey, who always begs me for more of this story (why?!?) and my girlfriend Bonnie you're a sweetheart, Happy 18th Babe. 


	5. Chapter 4: Featherlight Kisses

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
Chapter 4: Feather-light Kisses  
  
Daisuke picked up the phone trying to ignore his rapid heartbeat. He would call Hikari, and he would confess his actions.  
  
He hadn't just kissed the pole-dancer last night - He'd fallen head-over- heels in love with her. It wasn't fair to Hikari if he didn't tell her.  
  
His hands shook and he dropped the receiver, how was he supposed to tell Hikari he didn't love her? She'd been his first crush, his first love, and after Takeru, his best friend.  
  
"Takeru," Daisuke whispered, his brown eyes lighting up as he thought of his best friend, "Of course!"  
  
Hastily he picked up the handset and dialled his best friends number, tapping his fingers on the hard wood in front of him as he waited for the blond to pick up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Takaishi speaking."  
  
"Take-chan, it's me Daisu, I need your help." Daisuke began desperately.  
  
"Oh. Really?" Takeru asked, feeling the blood drain from his face, "What's the problem?"  
  
"I cheated on Hikari." Daisuke said straight out.  
  
"What?" Takeru asked partly in shock because he hadn't expected Daisuke to say it to him of all people, and partly because he wasn't supposed to know.  
  
"I know Take, I'm a moron. But that's not the worst thing."  
  
"Daisu?" Takeru questioned weakly. What could possibly be worse?  
  
"I think I'm in love with her." Daisuke replied.  
  
"Who, Hikari?" Takeru asked.  
  
"No, 'Keru, she's a pole dancer, I think I really love her Take-chan." Daisuke cried mournfully.  
  
"You... what!?!" Takeru asked in shock.  
  
"Last night, she kissed me, it wasn't a proper kiss at first, and that was okay. I thought, 'oh she's pretty', you know? No big deal. But then we danced and then she was staring into my eyes, and it was like she knew me. Knew me better then Hikari knew me, it was like she knew me the way you know me Take. And when she kissed me it was like, there were fireworks, the whole deal. It wasn't anything like kissing Hikari. And I was turned on Take-chan, even more turned on then I was when Yama dressed up in Mimi's clothes for a joke." Daisuke snapped his mouth shut feeling the blood drain from his face then rush back into his cheeks, "I... I..."  
  
"You were turned on by my brother?" Takeru asked in a strangled voice  
  
"I..." Daisuke repeated, "It doesn't mean anything Take, I'm not gay, everyone says Matt looks like a girl, and with Taichi it was just-"  
  
"Taichi?" Takeru exclaimed even more confused then before.  
  
"I'm not gay Take-chan, I was just confused. I love Kari, she just doesn't turn me on, that's all. But 'Keru, she's beautiful, sweet, and hot. I'm not gay."  
  
"Okay," Takeru replied his mind whirling. Daisuke had been attracted to other guys but was in denial. Daisuke was in love with 'Keru.  
  
"Do you think I should tell Kari everything? Or just that I don't think we should be together? I don't think I'm in love with her Take, not really."  
  
"Uh... maybe you should talk to 'Keru first, see if she feels the same?"  
  
"I don't think she does... She told me she was faking it."  
  
"Uh... try anyway, it couldn't hurt." Takeru replied, he needed to talk to Daisuke as 'Keru, tell him the truth. Or at least, some of the truth.  
  
You're such a delicate boy  
  
In the hysterical realm  
  
"Thanks Takeru-chan, for listening. You know you're my best friend, right?" Daisuke asked softly, cherishing the ritual that kept him from examining his feelings for the delicate blond too closely.  
  
"Yeah, right back at you Dai-chan." Takeru whispered, waiting for the click that meant Daisuke had hung up the phone. "You're my best friend, and I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Daisuke's words had brought back every feeling he'd experienced last night. He needed to tell Daisuke that he felt the same, but not as Takeru. That kiss had been the most erotic, sensual, incredible experience of his life... but if repeating the kiss meant losing Daisuke...  
  
Takeru let his head fall into his hands, mentally chastising himself, Daisuke had always been slightly closer to him then any of his other friends, but that kiss had changed the dynamics of their friendship.  
  
"Next time I see you, will I want to kiss you again?" He asked aloud, "God Daisu, your feather-light kisses are driving me crazy. I don't want to lose you, but after that kiss, how can we just be friends?"  
  
The empty room gave him no reply.  
  
Of an emotional landslide  
  
In physical terms  
  
Daisuke grinned as he examined his reflection. He was going all out tonight to impress 'Keru. Low cut black jeans over combat boots. A silky red short sleeved shirt over a black singlet.  
  
"I look good," He announced, hoping to boost his confidence.  
  
Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his bathroom, picked up his keys and locked his apartment.  
  
It was time to confess his feelings to 'Keru, find out if she felt the same, and then tell Hikari that he wasn't in love with her.  
  
Daisuke raked a hand through his hair, and took another deep breath,  
  
"Right. I can do this." He told himself.  
  
A/N: *laughs* Okay next chapter will hopefully be the last, with the resolution and everything. Hah, I'm brilliant, I finally worked out how to end this.  
  
God, my heads killing me, I wrote this with a migraine, but hey, it's pretty cool anyway, right?  
  
Review please, cos I need reviews for inspiration! 


	6. Chapter 5: Second Chance

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
A/N: Okay, this should be the last chapter, unless I write an epilogue. Actually I think I will write an epilogue. So yeah. I should be doing my maths homework, but like I understand year 12 pure maths *rolls her eyes* So I'm doing this instead.  
  
Chapter 5: Second Chance  
  
Daisuke stepped into the club, looking around for 'Keru, refusing to admit failure. His sexy pole dancer had to be here, because he had to tell her how he felt, and prove once and for all that he was not in love with Yamato or Taichi, and definitely not in love with Takeru. He was straight goddamnit, and he was head-over-heels in love with 'Keru, the one girl who'd been able to look into his eyes, and know exactly who he was. Besides, her lips were sweet and soft and oh so kissable.  
  
A flash of gold hair caught his eye and he turned to see 'Keru, her bright sun-kissed golden hair framing that lovely heart-shaped face like a halo, her azure blue eyes, so familiar to him, caught his own so brazenly. Her slender undeniably arousing body, her pale gold-tinged white skin, and her luscious lips seemed to beckon him.  
  
"'Keru." He greeted, "I... I need to tell you something."  
  
"I... What?" The girl asked hesitantly, her eyes huge and filled with the incredibly desperate hope he was used to seeing in the eyes of his best friend. He faltered for a moment, almost drowning in the familiar eyes.  
  
"I... 'Keru-chan, I think, I mean, I know that I... Ai shiteru 'Keru-chan"  
  
The pale face flushed with colour and the girl stared at her feet, "Dai- ch... Daisuke, I think there's something you should know. I'm not a girl."  
  
Daisuke's face filled with confusion, "What? I... I don't understand."  
  
"I'm not a girl Daisuke-kun, I'm a boy. A cross-dresser."  
  
"You're a what?!" Daisuke asked incredulously, trying to keep himself from falling to pieces.  
  
//You hold a candle in your heart  
  
You shine the light on hidden parts//  
  
"I'm a cross-dresser. I'm a boy, but..." Takeru's face flushed very pink, "I... I do like you."  
  
"Then..." Daisuke stared down at his hands, feeling confusion whirling around his head, he was in love with 'Keru. 'Keru was a boy. Did that mean he was gay? And if he was gay why did he like Kari? Did he like Kari? If he did then why was it that the idea of her brother making out with Yamato turned him on more then Kari stripping off naked? He blinked in shock, "...I'm gay?"  
  
"I..." The blond blushed, "Are you?"  
  
"I... Yes. I think so."  
  
"Dai... Daisuke, I, there's something else I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... Dai-chan, it's me, Takeru."  
  
Daisuke's face drained of colour. Takeru stared at him in worried shock.  
  
"But... It can't be you. You can't be him. Take-chan isn't gay, he's beautiful and soft, and he's my best friend. I love him more then anything. He can't be you. Well he could. Takeru?"  
  
"Do you hate me Dai-chan? I didn't mean to fall in love with you, it was just, when you looked at me, I... no one's ever looked at me like that before. You thought I was pretty, and I wanted so much for you to look at me like that again."  
  
//You make the whole world wanna dance  
  
You bought yourself a second chance//  
  
"You lied to me. You're supposed to be my best friend and you lied to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dai-chan, I love you, I don't care if you don't want to be with me, just don't hate me. I couldn't live if you hated me. Please... forgive me."  
  
Daisuke turned and met the azure eyes of his best friend, losing himself in their depths.  
  
"I forgive you Takeru. Ai shiteru."  
  
Takeru smiled softly, "Care to dance, koibito?"  
  
"What do I do?" Daisuke asked with a smile, "I'm not a brilliant dancer."  
  
"Follow my lead."  
  
Daisuke smiled, meeting the lips of his best friend in a tender kiss, drinking in the unique cherry taste that was Takeru.  
  
Takeru pulled back first, his cheeks flushed, as he stared at Daisuke in shock.  
  
"You really... you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"I think you're more than pretty. I love you Takeru."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N: And now that's done. Just got the Epilogue to go. Please don't ask me what possessed me to write this, I have an essay due tomorrow and I think I'm just procrastinating. Oh well, enjoy the fluffiness. Almost finished this pointless very short fluffy Takeru-crossdressing fic. Hehe.  
  
Review Please? 


	7. Epilogue

Takeru's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show certainly wouldn't be classed as a children's show. I don't own Garbage, or any of their songs, but I would proudly admit if I did. Their songs rock!  
  
A/N: I know, this whole fic has been a little rushed. I figured, better rushed and written then never done at all. *shrugs* Anyway, this is just a fluffy finishing off part, to wrap up all the loose ends. I hope you enjoyed this fic more then I enjoyed writing it. I had authors block for so long, and it annoyed me in its shortness of chapters. It was very pointless but it was cute fluff. Warning: **Daikeru** (of course), **Taito** (naturally), **Hikori** (*nervous giggle*), and **Koumijyako** (Don't ask... Just... Don't ask).  
  
Epilogue  
  
-2 years later-  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Hikari had just woken up to hear the doorbell ring.  
  
Sighing she opened the door, mentally threatening whichever breed of roaming salesman had dared to interrupt her slumber.  
  
Iori stood on the doorstep with a bunch of wilting flowers in his hand and his usual wry grin. "Hey 'Kari-chan."  
  
Kari looked at the flowers and felt her anger melt away, "For me?"  
  
Iori snorted, "No, I think I'm going to give them to Daisuke so he can eat them. Of course they're for you."  
  
Impulsively Hikari leaned forward and kissed the younger teen, her lips just brushing the corner of his mouth, "Oh you. Thank you Iori-chan."  
  
Quickly she stepped back to invite him in, and was about to close the door when she heard more familiar voices.  
  
Daisuke and Takeru had arrived. The two were arguing about something, she grinned, the pros and cons of soccer as opposed to basketball. Despite the fact that neither of them had played either of the two sports habitually in years, it was still their most frequent topic of discussion.  
  
As they reached her door their argument dwindled away and the two boys, or rather men, grinned at her, both looking much younger then their 21 years.  
  
"Hi Hika!" Daisuke crowed, pulling her into a group hug with him and Takeru. Hikari laughed and pulled away.  
  
Two years ago Daisuke had broken their almost-engagement, dumped her, and told her he didn't like girls. As she watched him and Takeru frolic like children it occurred to her that she should hate him for it, or at the very least mildly dislike the pair of them, but they were happy together, and that, she reflected, was the most important thing.  
  
She'd only just sat down next to Iori when there was another knock at the door, she glared at the opening with displeasure, "Someone else get it."  
  
Obediently Iori stood and opened the door. Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi and Miyako were stood on the doorstep, like some twisted family. Iori invited them in, and the four made themselves comfortable, Mimi in Jyou's lap, Miyako next to Koushiro, her head resting on Jyou's shoulder as she clasped hands with Mimi and Koushiro.  
  
Taichi and Yamato finally emerged from Tai's room, where Kari highly suspected they'd been doing something she really didn't want to know about, and sat down on the table.  
  
She smiled at the group, "So, anyone want pick a topic?"  
  
"Where are Sora and Ken?" Miyako asked curiously.  
  
"Is that the topic?" Daisuke questioned, "Cos I have a brilliant answer."  
  
Takeru laughed and lightly kissed his boyfriends cheek, "You are so cute, you know that?"  
  
Daisuke grinned back, "I tell myself so every morning, and when I don't believe it, I ask myself how else I would have managed to get such a stunning boyfriend."  
  
"Saps!" Tai yelled, throwing the remote control at them, "You two are so sweet it's sickening!"  
  
Daisuke grinned at him unrepentantly.  
  
Before Taichi could throw anything else there was a knock on the door and Yamato hastily let a breathless Ken, an ecstatic Sora, and Sora's equally euphoric fiancee into the apartment.  
  
"I'm getting married!" Sora announced as she grinned at the assembled group.  
  
Ken grinned, "Any of you lot want to make it a trend?" He looked pointedly at Takeru and Daisuke, "Because I just found a way for you two saps to legally commit yourselves to each other till death do you part."  
  
"Whoo! You did it Ken!" Yamato cheered happily.  
  
"Congrats," Jyou said on behalf of his strange little group.  
  
"Yes," Hikari finished with a smile, "Happy anniversary you two."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened and he beamed at the two boys, the one who'd made it possible and the one he loved.  
  
"What do you say Take-chan? Wanna marry me?"  
  
Takeru beamed back, "Do I ever!"  
  
Ken smiled, "Shall I take that as a yes then?"  
  
"Hell yes," The two yelled together.  
  
In the hubbub that followed no one save for Hikari noticed Iori pull out a beautiful diamond ring and propose to Hikari.  
  
It was only when Hikari let out a cry of delight that Sora realised that there were going to be three weddings, rather then just two.  
  
She smiled softly, "It really is a beautiful day."  
  
Owari.  
  
A/N: The fic from hell is over. No sequel. No extra chapters. I spent years (well months anyway) on this fic. But now it's done. I think I kind of like it after all. Ah, the things you can do at half past 12 at night when you don't do your homework. *grins*.  
  
To NT - I apologise for the lack of a lemon... I dunno, this was all fluffy and um... *blushes* my lemons aren't really that good. Plus this had a nice cute feel about it, my lemons tend to end up in my sadistic twisted relationship fics which get me banned from ff.n. So yeah. Um, just imagine that T.K. and Dai-chan stole Matt and Tai's room and had their own little pre-marital celebration in complete detail *winks*  
  
And this is done. Enjoy. Thanks for reading. Please Review. 


End file.
